


Little Things

by pentatrash (hyunjae457)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic, bc I ship almost everyone together, inspired by the songs in their albums, many many ships ahead, very random posting, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjae457/pseuds/pentatrash
Summary: "May the bridges I burn light up the way." -Yang Hongseok's shirt.





	1. You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am pentatrash. And by the name itself, I am a complete trash for Pentagon. It's time for me to contribute to the fandom by adding my random thoughts hehe. This would be a compilation of my songfic oneshots of the songs in their album. This would mostly be fluffy romantic-ish kind of thing. Also, I would be using OTPs within the group, a different OTP per oneshot, unless I go against that when I think I have written with all of the OTPs I ship heh.
> 
> Anyway! This will be updated regularly unless real life kicks in!
> 
> Also! Visit this collection on AFF if you're interested! http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1206138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1190  
> OTP: Jinhongseok <3  
> #fluff #first chappie #jinho #hongseok #jinhongseok!!

_The whitewashed walls felt sickening._

_It was suffocating._

_As if they are constricting every crook and corner of my body._

_It was focused on my neck._

_I could feel it._

_Until there was no more room left for me to breathe._

_It felt like_ dying _._

 

Heaving a soft sigh, Jinho removed his headphones and stretched his aching neck. It was a long day for him, almost 23 hours, perhaps. He was in the studio all day, finishing and polishing the song he had just composed. _It was a good song to begin with_ , he thought. It had nice beats. He made nice vocals for it which would cater the vocal range of his groupmates. He even thought Kino could create a good choreography for the song.

But good was not even close to satisfactory.

"Pull yourself together, Jinho," he muttered to himself, "It has been a long day. You need some rest."

_Rest? Quitting from your dream was enough rest to begin with_ , a voice echoed.

Anxiety? Exhaustion? Maybe.

Or maybe it was something else.

Jinho let his fingers glide above the surface of the keyboard and pressed the space bar once more. The music flowed freely from the speakers and to the walls, only to bounce back to the man in front of the computer. So many thoughts lingered in Jinho's mind at that night... morning? But these were thoughts that kept his mind hazy. 

"Good" was certainly not enough. "Good" would not cut it. "Good" would not make it.

It echoed.

As Jinho was buried deep into his thoughts, a sound dug him back to reality. A knock, specifically. Or three. Sharp dull thuds that were different from the beats of his new song. He hit the space bar to pause the music. The door opened seconds after the pause and a muscular figure entered the room with a loud, cheery voice. He felt the hint of exhaustion in the other's tone, but it was still full of positivity. Sometimes he wondered how that man, or the other members in general, could still have that optimism even when they were already tired. It was a mystery to have such attitude in those times. 

Like a flower in the darkness.

"Hyung!" the figure exclaimed; a grin plastered on his face.

"Hmm, Hongseok-ah," was all Jinho could muster at that moment.

"It's around 1:00AM hyung. You woke up at 2:30AM yesterday, I think," Hongseok wondered ( _informed, actually_ ) as he closed the door of the studio.

"I can still go on. Don't worry."

That was not the most convincing couple of sentences Jinho had said in his entire life.

"Not convinced. Come on, get some rest," Hongseok continued, unfazed by Jinho's remarks.

Hongseok moved closer behind Jinho's chair and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. He leaned his chin on the top of the elder's head as one of his signs of affection. He had  _that_ smile on his face when he closed his eyes and let the feeling linger for a moment or two. One sweet, affectionate gesture. Maybe that was all Jinho needed. Yes, Jinho did not like skinship as much as Hyojong or maybe Kino even. But Hongseok? He was an exception. How could he not be one?

The most beautiful thing in this world was hugging him with a smile.

Jinho smiled faintly as one of his hands reached to Hongseok's arms. Caressing the soft skin affectionately, he hummed to a tune. 

A sign of approval. A sign of defeat. A sign of acceptance.

"Ten minutes?" Jinho tried for one last time.

"No. Off to bed you go," Hongseok answered playfully, yet Jinho knew it was way serious than it should have been.

"Five minutes?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Five minutes it is," Jinho said with a small chuckle.

"I'll time you. I'll wait here inside."

"Alright. Exactly five minutes."

A small sigh escaped Hongseok's lips as he leaned in to plant the luscious pair on top of Jinho's head. The latter felt those lips. Maybe that was all Jinho needed. A smile appeared on Jinho's features in response, as his fingers went back to the mouse and he went back to work. Hongseok, on the other hand, moved to sit on the free chair in the studio. He just watched in silence as the music began to resonate once again, nodding in every few beats.

 

"Hyung, you delayed yourself by a couple of minutes, that is cheating!"

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not," Jinho persisted.

"Is to."

"Shut up."

"Make me," Hongseok challenged.

The younger stopped in just a few steps from Jinho's dorm, looking with such distaste at the older male. Still playful as ever, but the older knew there was seriousness in his tone. It was always like that. Though cheeky, Jinho knew it was not a joke. And he also knew exactly what Hongseok was suggesting him to do. Jinho heaved a small sigh as he went back and closed himself to Hongseok. Grabbing the fabric of Hongseok's shirt, Jinho looked up to the taller frame and made the younger lean towards him. And even with that, Jinho was still on the tips of his toes.

Jinho gave a soft kiss on Hongseok's lips.

He was not the guy to do it, but he did, anyway.

Hongseok automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and replied with the same sweetness. With the same overflowing affection. With the same heart as Jinho. Lips to lips. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but for the couple, it was an eternity within a small amount of time. As if time had stopped entirely, even. Jinho could not remember when and how they became so comfortable that they were able to do such. But at that time, the older male could not even imagine the times when he did _not_ do these kind of affectionate gestures. It was almost intoxicating. Hongseok's manly scent. Hongseok's soft lips. Hongseok's... Just _everything_ about him. Exhilirating. And Jinho loved it. 

Maybe that was all Jinho needed. 

Jinho pulled away from the kiss and pushed Hongseok back. Hongseok could only laugh at the action, and went again to trap the elder in his hug. The other may have whined, but Hongseok couldn't care less.

"I love you," Hongseok began.

"Idiot."

"I'll take that as 'I love you too Hongseok from the bottom of my heart'."

"No. It means 'Idiot you want me to sleep now let go of me'."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Pleaaasee? Just this once?"

"No, Hongseok."

"You are the most difficult person I have ever met," Hongseok sighed in defeat.

"And you are the most persistent person I have ever met."

 

_The whitewashed walls is not so sickening anymore._

_It is not as suffocating._

_It begins to loosen up. Begins to free my body._

_I can finally breathe. I can finally let everyone know._

_I can feel it._

_I can feel the warmth that sent waves through my body._

_Until there is room for one more person._

_And only that person._

_I feel alive._

 


	2. Organic Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1220  
> OTP: Huidawn <3  
> Random Tags: #fluffish??? #angst-ish #second #I LOVE THIS SONG #IT RELATES TO ME ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL #hui #edawn #huidawn

" Ah, hyung. I need your help."

 

It was almost midnight, better yet, a few minutes before the clock struck twelve. Hwitaek and Hyojong were still in the studio polishing the latter's song. Entitled _Organic Song_ , Hyojong would use this song in the one-versus-one performance in a few days. Hyojong felt really embarassed in asking for help when his hyung also had his own battle with Jinho coming up. In all honesty, he was excited on how things would turn out between the two main vocalists. But he was there, asking for help from Hwitaek. He felt like cheating but he really needed his hyung's voice for his song. He felt that it would match the song way better and complete the feeling it should convey. 

His only regret was that the older male was leading him instead of the other way around. 

"Yah, Dawnie. You okay?" 

Hyojong blinked and looked at Hwitaek's face that had 'worry' written all over it. The former could only chuckle and nod lightly in response. He needed to hide those feelings away for the moment. Those feelings of embarassment. Those feelings of guilt. He needed to hide everything away. It was for the best. It was for the song, after all. It was for one point in his graph. 

"I'm fine, hyung. Just a little tired," Hyojong spoke half the truth. 

"You sure? Well we can continue tomorrow morning," Hwitaek said as he leaned back and stretched his arms in the air. 

"No." 

That might have come off more rude than what he had expected. Hwitaek was slightly taken aback by the tone of voice but Hyojong immediately tried to explain. 

"I-I mean I think we must finish this now. You still have to practice on your own, hyung." 

"Don't worry. I have been practicing myself. And Shinwon is also getting help so I got my time budgeted," Hwitaek said with an assuring grin. 

Hyojong just really admired Hwitaek. Sometimes he wondered what Hwitaek's motivation was. Think about it. They were all headed for a one-on-one battle, and his hyung still needed to prepare for his own battle. It was Jinho they were talking about. Both of them were great singers but Jinho may have the advantage for Jinho has more experience than Hwitaek. It was the _battle of the century_ for them. But Hwitaek was there, helping out his members in their own battles. He did not understand sometimes — how the older male could manage to be there even if it meant sacrificing his own time. 

"So, what do you think? Should I sing it in a pitch lower? Or do you think it's enough?" Hwitaek began, playing the finished product in repeat. 

Hyojong thought of it carefully. In all honesty, he wanted Hui to sing it in a pitch _higher_ almost to a whistle. He thought that it would fit the song way better. But if he said that, then they would be there for another hour or so. He did not want Hwitaek to stay up just for him. It was difficult wasn't it? To be trapped in front of a crossroad. Hyojong, in all honesty, wanted to finish the song already, but he sincerely wanted to face the battle alone. But he was there, anyway. Hyojong sighed softly, almost exasperatingly. Those conflicting thoughts in his head was irritating him. He tried to clear his mind, but those thoughts was just too frustrating. So many things he needed to consider...

_It was getting way too loud._

Just then, Hwitaek reached out and flicked Hyojong's forehead. Hard. The latter blinked at the sudden pain on his forehead. But it had helped. A lot. It got him out of his trance. His mind cleared a little as he looked at the older male who was smiling at him. Tired, amused, optimistic. That eyesmile made him feel _different_. Hyojong reached for his forehead and rubbed it gently in response to the flick. 

"We're done for the night. It's already getting to you," Hwitaek said with a small chuckle, looking back at the computer screen. "A pitch lower or a pitch higher?" 

"Higher," Hyojong whispered, but enough for Hwitaek to hear it. 

"Higher it is. I'll record it tonight. You go get some rest." 

"I won't. Let's go back to the dorm together," Hyojong retorted. 

"Yah don't worry. I'll record as quickly as possible. You better get some rest and listen to it in the morning, or later to be exact." 

"I'm more worried about you." 

Hwitaek looked back at Hyojong with a tilt of his head, as if demanding an explanation. Hyojong was just as taken aback as Hwitaek. The former did not even know that he could muster up those words. That he could say what he wanted to say in front of Hwitaek. Well, he knew they were the closest between the members and was confident with it. But that time, it was different. It was not his rants. It was not his concerns. It was Hyojong's sincere and raw feelings for that night. The crossroads disappeared. His mind became silent of one clear thought, that he was worried for Hwitaek's well-being. 

"We have the same job, you know. The same battle. You should get some rest too," Hyojong continued, raising a nonchalant facade in front of him. 

Hwitaek blinked but just laughed softly in response. A faint smile lingered on his lips as he reached out to hold Hyojong's hand. A touch that Hyojong was not prepared for, even if they have already shared a lot of skinship interactions. A touch that Hyojong was thankful for, despite having the lingering and conflicting thought of they must continue. A touch, that made Hyojong feel _different_. 

"I guess so. What about your song?" Hwitaek asked, as if to confirm whether they should return to the dorm already or not. 

"It could wait. The only thing left to add is your part, anyway," Hyojong spoke silently, lightly squeezing the hand he was holding out of subtle affection and admiration, "We can do better once we have rested." 

"Alright then. Let's go home," Hwitaek concluded as he began to save the files and close the desktop. 

Hyojong heaved a small breath. They had a long day. A really long one. Everyone was practicing for their battle. Everyone had a recording of their weekly videos. It was utterly exhausting. They needed some rest. 

Hwitaek needed it the most. 

Once they were out of the studio, they walked down the stairs and exited the building. On the way back to the dorm, it was quiet. Comfortable, but silent. Neither Hyojong nor Hwitaek had said a word. Maybe it was out of exhaustion. Maybe it was out of their conversation. Maybe it was out of frustration. Hyojong was not so sure himself. These lingering thoughts were always his enemy. He did not want to listen to his thoughts anymore. All of it was too much. 

And of course, Hwitaek knew.

Hyojong was an easy book to read for Hwitaek. 

The leader reached out to hold Hyojong's hand and intertwined their fingers. Hyojong's eyes widened slightly out of shock and looked back at the older male who had a charming smile on his face. 

Small, but still helpful. 

"Yah. Cover your ears." 

 

"You know, hyung. You are _really_ bad at puns."


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1160  
> OTP: Yanone / Yeoyan <3  
> Random Tags: #sad-ish #fluff-ish #third #this song is so cute #I wanna keep them in my pocket #yanone #yeoyan #yanan #yeoone #jjanggu

"Yeoone-ssi. I'm scared." 

 

Those were the first words that Yanan spoke when they met in one of the practice rooms. Changgu never felt so heartbroken at that moment. Why and how did Yanan deserve such treatment? He only wanted to become an idol. He flew kilometers and left everything behind just to chase his dream of becoming one. And yet, he was there at the brink of elimination. It was Yanan's last chance to redeem himself. Changgu hated to see his best friend, his... He did not even know himself what Yanan was to him. Changgu _hated_ it. Changgu hated that they have undergone such survival system. Most part of it was really fun, but to think that the company decided to change the rules was _frustrating_. 

Changgu wanted to shout to the world. He wanted to release everything, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't. He could have sighed. Changgu knew Yanan's performance mattered more than anything at that time. He would do everything in his power just to make Yanan an official member of Pentagon. Not only Yanan. If he could help his hyungs Shinwon and Hyojong with whatever possible, he would. He _wanted_  them to be complete.

Pentagon would _not_  be complete if they were _not_ ten.

"Don't worry, Yanan. You'll be part of Pentagon. I believe in it," Changgu spoke with an assuring smile, "I believe in you." 

If Changgu were to help Yanan, he needed to be strong as well. He needed to assure that everything would be fine. That Yanan was doing a great job, not that Yanan was not doing a fantastic job in the first place. Changgu needed to be the support behind Yanan. He felt obligated to be that one to show him lots of support and... love, _he guessed_. 

"Thank you," Yanan spoke with a faint and determined smile on his face. 

"Shall we start?" Changgu said, reaching to pat Yanan's back to comfort the other.

Yanan nodded and proceeded to get the pen he was using. He bit the pen and began to practice his pronunciation. Changgu just listened silently and took note of the parts that Yanan needed some improvement. Once Yanan was done, Changgu began helping him sing the right notes for the song. He remembered how Jinho helped them during the 'On Rainy Days' performance, and Changgu applied those what he had learned to Yanan, helping the other refresh those lessons. 

Changgu would never let Yanan get eliminated. He had a lot of potential, and he knew that that was the forte of their company. To blossom the budding potential from each of their trainees. Their BTOB sunbaes, for example. Some came from different companies, one scouted from abroad, some already training under their company. But all of them clicked and they were probably one of the best vocal groups in the industry. Well, that was Changgu's thoughts. It might be biased but what the heck. But point was, Yanan had a lot of potential. He had a sweet voice and he was overly attractive. He came to study Korean and be an idol in a foreign land. That was dedication. 

Changgu would never let that effort go to waste. He would never, ever, let anyone be his roommate other than Yanan. 

He would never let Yanan be eliminated. 

Never. 

 

 

_That_ night ended with a depressing result. 

Everyone was silent. They knew it was unfair. It was _totally_ unfair. They were just chasing their dreams. They did not want for that to happen. Everything was just complete bullshit. Changgu was furious, devastated even, and he was not the only one. All of them went back to their respective dorms. Yanan and Changgu went back to their room. The latter could see the devastation and sadness in the former's eyes. Changgu's heart broke into pieces. Just remembering those words moments ago felt like the world was turning against them. 

Yanan sat on his bed as he heaved a deep sigh. Changgu bit his lower lip. He did not know how to comfort Yanan in that situation. He knew there was a possibility that this would happen, but he did not know that it _would_ happen. He was not aware that their company would go that far. Changgu gulped silently. It was the time when Yanan would need Changgu the most. And Changgu was ready to comfort Yanan. Just to see that angelic smile back on Yanan's face. 

Changgu walked slowly towards their beds and he sat beside Yanan. His facial expression was written with worry, as his heart broke into a million more pieces. Yanan was crying. Hot tears fell from the other's face and sobbed. Changgu was in shock, and he only did one thing. He wrapped his arms around the Chinese male and took him into his tight embrace. Changgu leaned to burry his head onto Yanan's shoulder and began to cry along with him. Yanan must know that he was not alone in carrying the burden. 

All of them did. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save you," Changgu began in between his sobs, "I'm sorry." 

"Y-yeoone-ssi. Don't be," Yanan answered, barely making a voice from in between the sobs. 

"I wanted to help you get through this. I _want_ you to become a member. I want you to stay here with me." 

Changgu did not know what he was saying already. His innermost feelings? Maybe. Yanan stayed quiet but he just let it all out. He cried until his heart's content. Changgu did the same. He endured the pain along with Yanan. At that time, Yanan's career was at the edge of a knife. Changgu detested it. How many times did he voiced that out already? Although he had faith in their fans that they could reach such a number, but the possibility of _not_  reaching that number was higher. It pained Changgu's heart. What more with Yanan's?

They stayed like that for several moments or hours, Yanan in between Changgu's arms. They were unaware of the time already. 2:00AM? 3:00AM? They did not know exactly. Yanan began to take deep breaths to calm himself, but Changgu just seemed to continue on. The latter felt guilty and responsible for Yanan. He helped him out a lot but that was the result. It was not enough. 

"Y-yeoone-ssi..." Yanan trailed. 

"Stop calling me that," Changgu retorted with a few deep breaths, "I'll go talk to them. If Hui-hyung goes to talk to them, I'll go as well. I'll file a complaint if--" 

"Changgu." 

That shocked Changgu. He looked at Yanan and he was caught off guard with what the younger did. 

Yanan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Changgu's forehead. He had that pained yet still trying smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Changgu." 

Changgu had totally forgotten that he wanted to see Yanan smile. That he wanted to see the smile sweeter than any candy. 

 

Because of _that_ smile, Changgu had fallen for Yanan. 

Deeply. 


	4. Lukewarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1272  
> OTP: Wooki / Woono (Wooseok x Kino - Help me choose an otp name gahd)  
> Random Tags: #a bit smutty at the start #sad-ish #fourth #this is a surprising song tbh #I thought it was fun and all #but it was about breakups #wooseok #kino #woono #wooki #sorry;;;

Wooseok pinned Kino to the nearest wall. 

 

Kino looked up to the taller male as he _needily_ wrapped his arms around the other's neck. It felt electrifying to feel Wooseok's soft skin against his. He could even hear his heartbeat ringing against his ear. His breath became short and sharp. He just _admired_ the masterpiece in front of him. His gaze was just stuck to him. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. The overwhelming feeling still got the best of him. He did not know if it was out of his love for Wooseok, or maybe it was just their raging hormones since they just became twenty years old. Nevertheless, Kino felt utterly excited. He felt like his body was set on fire; his insides were burning as if he was intoxicated with alcohol. Well, his feelings for the taller male was just as _deadly_ intoxicating as any other expensive alcohol in the world. He noticed the glint of excitement and determination in Wooseok's gaze. Or was that only Kino's interpretation? It did not matter. What mattered was Wooseok and Kino finally had all the time and space for themselves.  

And Kino prepared himself for anything that could happen. 

Wooseok leaned in for a kiss, capturing Kino's lips to his own. It was the first time Kino felt that way after a long while. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. Kino tilted his head to the side to deepen the said kiss and closed his eyes to let the feeling linger. He felt at bliss; their lips dancing in sync once again. His legs felt like jelly as he could not stand straight anymore. The wall was his only support other than his hold on Wooseok. His ears flared in embarassment and excitement. He felt Wooseok's arms snake around his waist. Those large hands slowly roaming Kino's flawless skin. The naughty fingers began to pass under Kino's shirt. Kino might have squeaked in between their kiss; he was ticklish that way. Wooseok pulled away slightly from their contact but only by a hairstrand's length. He had an amused smile on his face as he pecked Kino's lips multiple times out of his cheekiness. 

"You're so cute, Kino," Wooseok began with a soft chuckle. 

"You're the one to talk," Kino retorted in a small voice. 

A small laugh escaped Wooseok's lips as he pulled away completely, resting his hands on Kino's waist. That might have made Kino a wee bit disappointed. They were already alone after a _very_ long while. The smaller male blinked in confusion and demanded an answer. It was a bit obvious with his expression. 

"The hyungs might hear us," Wooseok spoke, but to Kino, it was an _obvious_ lie. 

 

Wooseok and Kino had been together ever since they were trainees. They met a couple of times and Kino confessed that he might have taken a liking for Wooseok, and the other felt the same way. _Love came at different forms_ , they have said. They tried dating for about a month or two, and they became official after. However, they did not tell anybody about their relationship, not even their parents, not even their hyungs which were their closest friends. They just hid their relationship and played as if there were no hidden meanings behind their skinship and interactions. They shoved it off as being 'close friends'. But when the hyungs were not there, they went _all out_. Hey, they were growing men with growing needs. They kissed; they played with each other, but only until that. 

They have reached the third base but they did not get a homerun. 

However, when _Pentagon Maker_ began, things became a lot more difficult. Cameras were at them almost everyday to film countless of videos in one day. The only times they were not filmed was when they would go to prepare themselves during bathing, sleeping and makeup. But those weren't even fair as well since there were the staff of the show and the company that watched them 24/7. Moreover, Kino was not always grouped with Wooseok, but he was thankful enough that they were grouped in the major performances. That was a plus. 

Let us not even talk about their debut. When they have debuted, not only the staff of Pentagon Maker were watching, _everyone_ was. The journalists, the company, the fans; it felt so suffocating. At least for Kino. He did not mind those eyes that watched them. As long as he knew that Wooseok still felt the same, Kino was content with their life. They had a few skinship since they were sitting together during fansign events and they even gave fanservice during such. 

But things were becoming different. 

They did not see as much anymore, privately. And even if they were to see each other, Wooseok had always found a reason so they would not meet at all. Wooseok _always_ told that the hyungs might find them. He told that he had to practice his rap. He told other excuses ever since Pentagon Maker happened. Kino would just nod and change the topic altogether, denying that Wooseok was hiding something. But at that time, Kino would not let it pass by so easily. They have already grown from the show. They had already debuted. They were more free, in a sense. And to top it all of, Wooseok just became twenty a few days ago. They were already at a legitimate age. Nothing was stopping them. 

Or was there? 

"The hyungs already went home," Kino deadpanned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Why?" 

Wooseok looked back at Kino as if he was confused himself. Kino sighed softly. Was he the only one who felt constricted?

"Why do you always reason your way out?" Kino asked in a straightforward manner, which caught Wooseok off-guard. 

"What do you mean I reason everything out?" 

"Like now. You know that the hyungs are not in the building anymore and you use that against _me_. Most of the staff are leaving already so no one would ever discover us. So what's wrong?"

Kino expressed his bottled frustration for months. He was not Yeoone to romanticize things such as relationships. Kino always tried to see the realistic side of things and he was frustrated at himself that he had not seen this relationship through. 

"I was just being careful--" 

"Again with your excuses." 

Wooseok bit his lip as he looked at the smaller male. Kino felt like he was scolding Wooseok but what could he do? He was not going to be quiet forever, if there were such in there relationship. 

_Kino, breathe._  

A heavy sigh escaped Wooseok's lips as he looked at Kino. He pursed his lips, as if he was doubting himself if he should say it or not. 

"Come on. Say it. I'm tired of taking in all of your excuses." 

"I don't feel it anymore." 

Those words had struck Kino more than it should have. He might have expected that kind of answer, but he denied himself that Wooseok could _not_  feel the same way anymore. It was not happening. 

_This_ was not happening. 

"What do you--" 

"You know what I mean. I," Wooseok sighed and looked at Kino with longing and worried eyes; with eyes that was trying to search for something, "Don't want to hurt you anymore. I love you, I do. But not the same way as I did before." 

Those words felt like underwater. He could not hear it clearly but the words were there and felt. It felt like Kino's world shattered in a matter of seconds. 

 

"I'm sorry, Kino." 


	5. Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1229  
> OTP: Shinto / Yushin / Shinyu (Shinwon x Yuto - We should really have a universal ship name, pentafam)  
> Random Tags: #fluffish #fifth #this was difficult #gorilla is about a man's heartbeat #so crazy he wants to pound his chest #like a gorilla #shinwon #yuto #shinto sounds better #yushin nice too

"Hyung, for the nth time, stop playing with my hair." 

 

Yuto swatted the hand that was playing on his hair. He felt the strands being pulled, twirled, tossled and massaged. Though Yuto had no problem with people playing with his hair, it was just a bit annoying that he  _continuously_ felt those fingers on his head. It was starting to get on his nerves but Yuto just kept his cool. It was _much_ scarier if he made the other angry. 

"But your hair is so soft and nice and--" 

"We're on camera." 

Shinwon just laughed it off to show the camera that he listened to Yuto and lowered his hand. But in return, he reached to silently pinch Yuto's side as if to tell him that __he just dug his own grave. Yuto smiled and tried to move away from the pinch, but he knew that Shinwon meant business.

"Hyung, later, okay?" Yuto whispered when the camera was not really focused on them anymore but on the drawing on the screen instead. 

"Alright, alright. Be sure to not let Wooseok in later. It's my turn to sleep with you," Shinwon spoke with a wink. 

Yuto felt embarassed and his face was almost tainted with a shade of pink. Shinwon grinned at the response he got and focused on the game once again. Even though Yuto kept on thinking and trying to answer the charades, half of his mind was thinking of other things. 

Like how he fell for Shinwon. 

It was probably not the best time to think of such, but it was where Yuto's thoughts wandered. Sometimes, Yuto wondered _how_ he fell for the older male. Well, Shinwon was overly handsome and really charming, but he could not really pinpoint that one thing that glued everything together. He was _smitten_ , to say the least. Thinking about  _where_ it began, however, made his heart pound like crazy. 

Their live broadcast ended as they began to greet the staff farewell and prepare to go back to the dorm. While helping packup, Yuto already saw Shinwon talking to Wooseok. _It was another lame excuse_ , Yuto thought. He felt like Wooseok was in between an expression of disbelief or an expression of understanding. It was like getting a tarot card reading but it did not go well. How Yuto came up with such analogy was pure mystery, but it was _that_ lame of an excuse. With sheer luck (or maybe some intimidation from Shinwon), Wooseok agreed. That meant Shinwon and Wooseok would exchange places for the night. Wooseok sleeping in Shinwon's shared room with Kino and vice versa. Shinwon knew how to pull some strings, and he could even talk it out with their manager. Talk about charms.

But Yuto couldn't be happier. 

 

Jinho questioned why there was a noisy Shinwon in their dorm, but he did not complain further. Shinwon _always_ used his 'anger' as his ace card so people wouldn't really argue any longer. But even if he did not have the wrath of a ticking time bomb, Jinho would not really mind the setup. If he could pull someone else in his room, he would pull Hongseok with him. Heck, if he could just request to the company to return them to their old dorm where ten of them were living together, it would have been much better.

After washing and changing to his sleepwear, Yuto lied down on his bed and stretched his arms out. It was almost 2:00AM and he was exhausted. They had a long day. Once he felt the soft mattress, he felt like he couldn't even lift a finger out of his exhaustion. Even though his body was almost comfortably petrified, his heart was not. It was beating like crazy ever since Shinwon brought up that he wanted to sleep together once again. Yes, Wooseok and Shinwon had switched places a few times, Yuto still felt bashful and overwhelmed whenever he was alone with Shinwon. His mind could not process that they were _already_  together. 

As if on cue the door opened and revealed the masterpiece that entered the room. 

Yuto's face might have reddened once again but he willed all his might to not feel embarassed when he was watching the same masterpiece remove every bit of his clothing until he was in his underwear.

"You're sleeping naked again?" 

"What? Not completely. You like the view anyways," Shinwon smirked. 

"True..." Yuto was caught off-guard, "But still--" 

"I know my limits, Yuto. _Our_ limits. Trust me a little bit," Shinwon spoke with a soft chuckle as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself beside Yuto. 

Yuto was not really worried about _that_ , whatever Shinwon was pertaining. He was more worried whether Shinwon could feel his own heartbeat that could burst out of his ribcage at any moment. Specifically, at that time when he had an _almost_  naked Shinwon in front of him. Yuto and Shinwon faced each other and the latter had a loving smile on his face, as if he was proud to say that Yuto was _his_ boyfriend and no one was allowed to claim him. Shinwon then wrapped his arms around Yuto's slender body. Yuto smiled gently at the gesture and leaned himself closer to the older male, his head resting on his bare shoulder. 

Then that memory came flashing to Yuto's mind like an old movie. He remembered their time at one of the individual rounds when Shinwon needed to defeat Yuto in his athletic ability. That was _when_  and _where_ it all started. After filming, they just continued playing for an hour or so. Their playing became a lot more personal and without even knowing it, Shinwon was already above Yuto in the soft grassy field. Things happened so quickly that Yuto couldn't even remember the specific details. They became official after their debut since everything was less hassle. Yuto and Shinwon did not see each other after the latter's elimination. Yuto was just  _blissful_ Shinwon was still part of Pentagon. 

"Yuto-kun. Hey, Adachi Yuto," Shinwon called in a hushed tone. 

Yuto blinked as he moved back to look completely at Shinwon who had this amused smile on his face. 

"I thought you already went to sleep. You got what I said?" 

Yuto shook his head slightly. 

"Tsk. I was asking if I could touch your hair in public every once in a while. I couldn't kiss you in public, could I? At least some form of affection would be nice," Shinwon spoke with a softer smile, "But if you don't want, I'm not forcing you--" 

"I don't mind, hyung." 

Shinwon was slightly taken aback with the affirmation, but he couldn't be happier. He grinned brightly and leaned upwards to press a soft kiss on Yuto's forehead. 

"Okay then," he muttered, as he leaned forward, let their foreheads touch and gave Yuto an eskimo kiss. 

As much as Yuto wanted for Shinwon to stop, the urge of being more affectionate was stronger. Yuto might have realized late what made him fall in love with an ticking time bomb masterpiece, but it was all worth it. Those little gestures, those affectionate touch, that undeniable trust; _everything_ that Yuto was looking for, he had found in Shinwon. And even if their relationship was a few months old, the feelings were still fresh. 

 

Shinwon still made Yuto's heart skip a beat. 


	6. Pentagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1240  
> OTP: Wooyu <3 (Wooseok x Yuto)  
> Random Tags: #fluffish #sixth #found inspiration in an artwork #this song is lyf #wooseok #yuto #wooyu #wooyu is lyf

Everything was _monochromatic_.

 

The world this people was living in was devoid of _color_. To average people, color was something non-existent. It was a questionable term wherein many people cannot see, therefore cannot believe. All people could see was shades of gray, black, and white. These were called color to some extent, but these people did not experience how vibrant blue was, how warm red was, how energetic yellow was, how tranquil green was, and so on. According to the olden legends, it was originally a world of color. However, a genetic mutation occured and the eyes of humans could only see in a grayscale spectrum. It was a movie of the 1970's or the 1960's even. However, this world was not enclosed inside the four walls of a television. It was _reality_.

It was a _depressing_  reality.

 

Wooseok woke up with a start.

He thrashed and rolled around his bed, as if the movements would muffle the sound coming from his loud alarm. He pressed his pillows on his ears, trying to muffle the sound, but to no avail. A low groan slipped from his lips as he sat on his bed and reached out for his phone on the dresser. He turned off his alarm, placed it back on the dresser, and lied back down to try getting a few more minutes of sleep. He had no luck. His mind was already wide awake. A deep sigh was relieved from his lips. He did not want to stand up yet. He did not want to move just yet. He wanted to stay in his bed where everything was an imagination of _color_. But alas, he needed to get up.

His _mundane_ day was about to start _again_.

Get up. Toothbrush. Shower. Uniform. Breakfast. Commute. Academics. Extracurricular. Commute. Homework. Chores. SNS. Sleep. Repeat.

It was a never-ending cycle. Even though there would be bits of differences here and there such as going out to see movies or being able to campout with his hyungs in the music club, it would still return to the same cycle. Sometimes, Wooseok had asked himself what motivated him to continue on living in this lonely world. He already had thoughts about it. An _existential_ crisis, if one would prefer. He had cold,  _infuriating_ thoughts at the back of his mind about people and society. About what people could think when he disappeared from their lives. Those irrational thoughts that kept lingering, waiting for their moment to strike and become more than thoughts but _actions_. Wooseok knew better.

He was motivated because he wanted to see _color_.

According to his grandparents, not everyone died without seeing color. They were the living proof. It was just that people were too depressed to see the color right in front of them. His grandmother saw the sparkle of color when she found her vocation which was teaching young people. Everything became vivid from then on. His grandfather was gifted the vision of color during their wedding, when Wooseok's grandmother walked down the aisle. One could be given the gift of color when they have already decided upon their purpose in life. _Their universe, their eternal light to live_ , as his grandparents would say. Sometimes it was abstract. Sometimes it was a person, an animal, or an object. As long as the epiphany of their purpose was signified by that _thing_ , their world would be filled with color. His grandparents would then proceed to talk about how Wooseok had _blue_  shorts, _brown_  eyes, _fair_ skin and the likes.

That was what motivated Wooseok.

He wanted to find his _color._

_His universe_.

 

It was around 8:00AM in the morning and it was the first day after spring break. He had met with his hyungs in the music club before he proceeded to his classroom. It was the same old setting, with him in the middle column and last row because of his height. He placed his bag in the chair and made a little chat with his friends for the first time in a while. There was a talk of a student transferring to their class. It was a new sight to see. Someone from abroad would be their new classmate. Wooseok felt a bit melancholic for the transferee. The new student would get culture shocked, but he thought that the transferee had his or her own reasons.

The school bell rang and they went back to their seats. Their teacher entered, followed by a young man who had the same uniform as them. Just as Wooseok began to sit on his chair, he looked at new student to see... something _different_. It was not black nor white. Not even shades of gray. The gears of his mind suddenly fell into its proper place and began working. It was their spring uniform, so the new student was wearing a blazer that had the logo of the school on top of his polo and necktie, partnered with long pants. Wooseok blinked, but it was still _there_. _Blue_ blazers, _white_  polo, _black_  necktie, _blue_ pants _t_ _an_  skin, _brown_  eyes, _silver_ hair. The transfer student _had_ color. And Wooseok was seeing it. He became speechless. He could not believe it.

His world suddenly began to paint itself with different colors. A gradual process. As if one miniature brush was coloring his reality.

But it was definitely a start.

"Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Yuto and I came from Japan. Pleasure to meet everyone," the transferee spoke in a deep voice and bowed to the class.

Yuto was directed to the empty seat beside Wooseok. The Japanese obliged and sat on the chair at the last row. While he walked, Wooseok kept on staring, as if he had seen an angel that had fallen from the sky. He never thought he would see his _universe_ at such a young age. He thought that he would see color when he was 25, or even 50. He was willing to wait for that long. But fate had other plans. This transferee named Yuto was his purpose in life. The _eternal light_. Wooseok would _never_ let this chance slip away from his fingertips.

Once the teacher began his lesson and faced the chalkboard, Wooseok ripped a page out of his notebook and began to scribble. When he was done, he sneakily passed it to his side. Yuto furrowed his eyebrows in response but he got the paper without getting caught.

_Can you see color?_  It was written.

Wooseok pursed his lips in dismay once he saw Yuto immediately shook his head. At least Yuto knew about the colors. But when Yuto looked back at the taller male, Wooseok noticed a shift in Yuto's expression. Astonished. Bewildered. Amazed. It was a mix of emotions that he could not decipher. Or maybe he _could_ , and he knew that one word that _could_ describe it.

_Bliss_.

"You have beautiful, _brown_ eyes," Yuto spoke cautiously, his voice faltering and his eyes beginning to swell with tears.

Wooseok couldn't even grin. He was too dumbfounded to process the information. He had just found out that Yuto _would_ become the purpose of his life. He did not know how or why, but he couldn't be wrong. His heart was beating so quickly that he _almost_ believed it was love at first sight.

But Wooseok knew better. He needed to work his way to win Yuto's heart.

 

Grandma. Grandpa.

 

_I have found my universe_.


	7. Stay Crazy (Version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stay Crazy  
> Word Count: 1222  
> OTP: Huino (Hui x Kino)  
> Random Tags: #fluffish #seventh #bc THEIR SKINSHIP IS LYF #this song is also lyf #version 1 #hui #kino #huino

"Five, six! Five, six, seven, eight!" 

 

Music played loudly and resonated through the practice room. The mirrors might have vibrated due to the loudness of the speakers. Heat radiated from their bodies, mixing with the smell of sweat and sound of pants and heavy breathing.  But the group continued.  Pentagon practiced their choreographies with Kino leading their practice. It had always been that way, even when they were just beginning as trainees. Hui would let Kino lead the dancing, while Hui handled the rest. He could not remember when it had started; it was quite natural already. 

And that time, it was the same thing.

It was 25 minutes past midnight and everyone was already exhausted. The day had gone by without even their notice. When the music stopped, there was a few seconds of breathing before everyone plopped down to the floor. Groans and sighs of relief echoed. Everyone was drenched with sweat. Their clothes were already sticking to their bodies. Not a very _nice_ sight to see. Hui had managed to calm his nerves and catch up with his breath after a few minutes of rest. He then clapped loudly to get everyone's attention. 

"It has been a long day. Let's get some rest. Refresh yourselves then we'll leave." 

Everyone did not complain and just nodded. Who in the right mind would even argue with that? After a few more minutes of resting, one by one, they began to stand and say their greetings of 'Good work!' before they left the practice room. Hui just smiled and acknowledged the words as he watched everyone leave. Jinho gave him a pat on his shoulder. Hongseok grinned at him tiredly and waved his hand in farewell. Hyojong gave him a hug, despite both being drenched and smelly with sweat. The only remaining people in the room was Kino and him. 

"Good work today, hyung," Kino began as he smiled and walk towards the older male and sitting in front of him. 

That smile had worked wonders to Hui. It wasn't as bright as the sun that time, since even their face muscles were sore from practicing their expressions on stage. It still had the same effect as when Kino smiled brightly. It was almost blinding. Or Hui might have been exaggerating a little bit. 

Maybe too much. 

"Same thing, Kino," Hui answered with a smile as he lied down on the wooden floor, trying to take in as much cool temperature as possible.

He spread his arms and legs out and heaved another deep sigh, looking at the ceiling and somehow getting lost in thought. The next day--or _that_ day actually--was their 100th day anniversary. Hui was fully aware of it. It has been 100 days since October 10th, but it felt like it was much longer than that. From the time he started training under Cube since 2013 until that time when they had just finished practicing _Pretty Pretty_ , all felt like a dream. When people were talking about _living their dream_ , was this part of it? Sometimes he would even pinch himself to test if it was a dream or not. It was _reality_. But at the same time, a _dream_. 

"Hyung, what are you thinking about?" 

Hui got off from his train of thought when Kino spoke. He looked at the direction of the source of sound which was at his right side. He saw Kino had done the same thing as he did: his hands and legs sprawled on the floor as widely as possible. Hui chuckled lowly as he looked back at the ceiling. He already began feeling the cold caressing his skin and the sweat making him feel even cooler. 

"Us. Pentagon. How we have improved and how we have lots of room for improvement," Hui spoke honestly. 

Kino was one of those members that he could share a lot with. He was really comfortable with the dancer despite being five years older than Kino. Age did not really matter since Hui felt really close with Pentagon. After so many hardships and hurdles, he felt their bond just kept getting stronger and stronger. Hui wouldn't exchange _anything_ for what he already had at the moment. 

"Deep," Kino teased with a small chuckle and looked at the ceiling as well. 

"It's our 100th day tomorrow, isn't it?" 

Hui glanced at Kino at those words. He saw the younger male with his eyes closed. His chest raised and lowered in even breaths. His face really calm and elated for some reason. _The_ reason. Hui couldn't help but smile as well. Because of their 100th day anniversary. Because they were going through their anniversary as a complete ten. Because they have survived all the challenges that they had faced. Because of the loving members that was their to support each other. That smile had a hundred different reasons, and those reasons were already anchored to Hui's feeling of happiness. 

" _Today_ , actually," Hui corrected. 

"Oh yeah. It's almost 1:00AM," Kino thought aloud with a small chuckle. 

"You should go and clean up already. I'll be there after," Hui continued as he saw Kino stubbornly shook his head. 

"This is the only time we could be alone. You won't stop me from staying awake." 

Hui laughed lightly in response. Sometimes, he had forgotten that both of them _knew_ that they like each other. Not the friendly like. They were already in mutual understanding with each other, Kino and Hui. But they were focused on their career rather than their romantic relationship. Hui would always stress about the members, the management, the performances, everything. Even at that time, even if he was reminiscing about their past, he was still worried about what could happen at that day. It was the subtle anxiety that he had being a leader. He was _always_ worried and it was well hidden by his 'responsible' facade. 

Just then, Hui felt fingers on his hand. He looked at Kino once again and saw that Kino had scooted closer to Hui. Kino lowered their hands so Hui's and Kino's shoulder touch each other. Kino grasped the hand tightly and intertwined their fingers together. Hui _absolutely_ needed that, and it was what he loved about Kino. The younger male knew when to comfort Hui. They knew their places, their priorities, and yet they could still find time for themselves. They were not as subtle with the camera on, even. 

And Hui loved that. 

"Stop worrying, hyung. We did great today," Kino said softly with a nod. 

"I know," Hui answered with a small nod.  He squeezed Kino's hand affectionately as he closed his eyes. They were there in the practice room for a number of minutes; Hui couldn't remember the exact number. One thing was for sure, he was there with the love of his life. It was a long, comfortable, and sweet silence. 

"Hyung," Kino called out after the silence. 

Hui opened his eyes and hummed in response, tilting his head to his right where Kino was. 

He was welcomed with soft lips on his. 

Kino retracted immediately with a playful grin on his face, while the leader's eyes were still widened in shock. 

"Thought you needed that," Kino spoke as he sat up, inviting Hui to clean up with him. 

 

"You're crazy," Hui spoke with a small laugh. 


End file.
